1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter fan with a basic housing with a frame, wherein the frame is equipped with a quick fastening device in the form of spring-elastic clips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filter fans are used to ventilate switch cabinets, electronic control devices and computers which are inserted into a corresponding opening in a housing wall, such as that of a switch cabinet. The filter fans have a blower in order to draw ambient air into the housing, wherein the housing is additionally equipped with air outlet slits. In order to prevent contamination of the electronic devices in the housing, the filter fan has a filter device, for example, a replaceable filter mat.
A filter fan of this type is known from EP 0 439 667 B1, wherein the filter fan has a basic housing with a frame. Quick fastening devices are provided on the frame in the form of spring-elastic clips, in order to insert the filter fan without additional screws or other mounting devices and without tools into a housing opening, and there to latch into place in the housing opening with the aid of the spring-elastic clips.
However, a disadvantage here is that the spring-elastic clips are cut out of the side walls or the frame of the basic housing of the filter fan, so that during operation of the filter fan, unfiltered air can be sucked in through these side openings into the interior of the housing, for example, a computer housing.